Highway to Hell
by tbeans3
Summary: After running away from home to live with Charlie. Bella gets a ride with some interesting people.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's Point of View **

Renee and her new husband Phil have been okay with their relationship but for the sake of my sanity I had to leave. But unfortunately they did not want me to leave and here willing to lock me in my room to prove that point. Our argument over me going to live with Charlie was epic to say the least.

Phil never even met Charlie and automatically assumed that he probably wasn't a fit parent. Well he was a COP for crying out loud so why wouldn't he be a good parent?!

Okay mine and Charlie's relationship was not the best and when we spent time together we were the most awkward people in life. But I want to live with him now and neither Renee nor Phil was going to stop me with some locked door, hahaha like I haven't snuck out before. They should have known I would leave. But I even surprise myself with what I am capable of when I set my mind to it. When I wanted to see my then boyfriend (Marcus who I will never even think of again without seeing the image of him kissing my not-so best friend April) when it was passed curfew.

Thanks to that douche I now know how to get out of a second story window with no harm done to me. So I packed my duffel bag and tossed it out the window. I shimmied myself down the gutter that was outside my window and was off to the grey hound bus station. I would be in California by morning!

I got on the grey hound at eleven in the evening and hit LA in the next day, there wasn't many stop between Phoenix and LA.

I called my Dad when I got there

"Hello?" said Charlie

"Hey Dad, its me Bella….."

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU ISABELLA MARIE SWAN?! YOUR MOTHER CALLED TO TELL ME THAT YOU SNUCK OUT LAST NIGHT AND YOUR CLOTHES WERE MISSING! WHERE DID YOU GO? ARE YOU AT SOME BOYS HOUSE? WHATS GOING ON?!" yelled Charlie

The person I borrowed the phone from was kind enough to turn their head away after over hearing this display of parental discomfort.

"Dad… I'm in LA and.." I said near a whisper

Charlie cut me off "WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?"

"DAD! Shut up! I'm on my way to Forks." I finally had enough of this situation

"Oh" said Charlie. I think I finally surprised Charlie enough to make I'm borderline shocked. I sat there for a good minute before he responded.

"That's ….great! Why didn't you just call and tell me you wanted to come here?" Charlie sounded genuinely happy for this so that took a load off. And before I could answer his cop self started talking. "Is it something about Phil? Did he do something? I will shoot him if he did!"

"NO! Dad stop nothing is wrong its just they are newly married but they travel a lot and mom doesn't want to stay home and let him travel and mom is acting like a bi…horrible person when she has to stay with me so I have decided that I would rather live with you and have no hysterical drama"

"Were you going to call your mother a bad name Bells?" Charlie said in a hushed tone

"No…"

"I will over look that because I actually was married to her so I cant say you are completely off but shes still your mother and you must respect her….as for you living here I would love for you to come here" Charlie even sounded excited

"Well its Friday and given the schedule I could be in Seattle Saturday night. Can you do everything by then?" I said

"Bells I will get you a room ready tonight and get you some stuff in the morning. Your old crib in convertible into a full size bed I can assemble it quick" (that little tid bit made me depressed, he honestly still had my old crib set up in the attic just ready)

"Well that's great and I have my transcripts from my high school with me so it will be ready for us on Monday" I said with fake enthusiasm

"Okay just call me when you are at your next stop" said Charlie. I sounded like he was already preparing the room because he sounded echo-ish

"Okay call you then"

I gave the person back their phone only to realize my bus pulled off without me. I can't believe this happened! I didn't even hear the announcement. Well the next bus isnt until tomorrow and I decided to just hitch hike to the next stop which is about 30 miles away. The bus had a one hour wait there.

I walked to the high way or whatever it is called and got a ride by a kind old lady. And was surprised that she was really nice and she talked about the granddaughter she thought I looked like. Aaaaaaand I missed the bus again! What the hell was I going to do now?! I don't have more money, can't call Renee and Charlie is already doing so much for me already I cant even ask for him to do more.

I walked back to the high way, got my pepper spray and ball point pen at the ready in case I had to make a quick getaway in from possible pervs…..here goes nothing.

**Edwards Point of View**

I hate these fashion trips we have to make every month just to get Alice off our backs. Why do we have to go all the way to LA for the latest trends when Jeans haven't gone out of still in decades and I doubt they will by next month. We were all in two SUVS because we had tons of clothes that Alice insisted we pick up.

Me, Alice, Carlisle and Esme were in one. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were in the other. It was night time and our tinted windows were just insurance against any light glares. Alice was going on about some designer for the millionth time by the time we hit the high way.

We were driving in front of the other car with Carlisle as the lead driver. He spotted a person off on the side of the rode and out his hazards on. The person looked small and was leaning against a bag and looked a bit cold. I can see in his mind his pause as he approached assessing if the person was conscious

**Carlisle's point of view**

The person hitting on the side of the road caught my attention. No one should be out here in this weather. LA or not it still gets cold! I pulled over and Jasper did the same. The family waited for me as I approached. I saw the person breath even breaths and heard a normal heart beat. As I walked closer the now evident girl looked up at me scrambled to get to her feet. I raised my hands in the air as a sign of peace and to show I wasn't a threat.

"Are you okay?" I yelled over

"Yeah, are you a weirdo or perv?" this girl said in the most blatant manner. It caught me off guard and I heard Emmett laugh from the other car

Emmett told Jasper _"wow this little chick has a mouth like me" _

I put my hands down and tried to hide the smile from my face. "No I am not. I just wanted to see if you are alright. I saw you sitting there and thought you might need help."

"I'm just looking to hitch a ride to Washington. That's all." She looked over my shoulder

"I think we can help with that" I said as an offer

I heard Rosalie murmur _"This is going to eat into our hunting time"_

The girl backed away again asking "Who is WE?"

I went straight into explaining "No no no I am traveling with my wife and kids" Esme waved from the front seat. "We are actually headed to Washington right now and will be there by morning" I didn't want this young girl to be out here by herself. Where are her parents? Why is she out here? She didn't look like the "professionals" I've seen come into numerous ERs I've worked in.

"Promise you're not a perv" she said

"hahahaha I'm not a perv!" I said with a laugh and everyone behind me chuckled as well.

"Alright" she walked closer to me. I got a closer look of her Led Zeppelin t-shirt and here Supernatural fan Jacket. "I'm Bella by the way" She walked with me with her hand in her pocket. I could see the outline of a can, maybe pepper spray?

I lead her to the back seat with Edward and Alice ready for quick introductions…


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's point of view**

The guy led me to the black SUV. All the while I'm thinking that I am completely nuts to be doing this. They could be murderers! Rapists! Murdering rapists! Hold up!

"Dude whats your name?" I said

He smiled at me and said "Dr. Carlisle Cullen" okay that was reassuring. Doctors took an oath to not kill people right? He cant be crazy murderer. He lead me to the side of the car and saw a beautiful woman in the front seat. He opened the door to expose some people who looked about my age.

"This is my daughter Alice" she looked like a pixie and had dark hair. She was practically bouncing from excitement. "And this is my son Edward" he had darkish hair and fine face. Wow he looked good, like, really good. But his face looked like he wanted to leave and ditch me behind. This is going to be the longest ride EVER.

**Edward's point of view **

When Carlisle opened that door the smell that came off the girl was extraordinary. It was the best smell that I have ever beheld. I wanted to taste her so much. But Carlisle was trying to help her and I wasn't about to jeopardize that. That smell was so powerful. Carlisle made his introductions and he saw my expression and was about to tell the girl never mind.

Carlisle thought _**What….Edward I am so sorry, we don't have to help her if this is too hard for you**_

I gave a quick shake of my head and sat there ready to spring but holding the door to control my movements.

"Hello I'm Alice like my Dad said. Here come sit next to me" said Alice

"Hey I'm Bella and thanks for the ride" said Bella

She climbed in and sat next to the other door. Leaving Alice in between the two of us. Carlisle climbed into the drivers seat and looked at me through the rear view mirror. I nodded my head and said _**I'm fine**_ under my breath. I was actually anything but fine. My throat was on fire and I was in a different kind of ecstasy. I AM LOSING MY MIND

All the while Alice was just thinking her normal happy thoughts at being able to talk girl stuff.

**Alice's Point of View**

Bella sat next to me and I could see that she was going to Forks! She is going to be my friend I just saw it! _In my vision I can see her sitting with us at the Forks High School lunch table. Her arm around Edwards arm. _

Edward saw that and stiffened. The future was getting fuzzy with this information thanks to Edwards worry. But I stopped looking then. There was no way I was going to let Edward meddle into my future and take away a friend that I know I would love.

At my thoughts he gave me a stern look but I raised my eyebrow to him _**Don't even try it brother, shes my friend first. The future with you and her is not solid yet. But so help me if you ruin this for me I will crash one of your prized cars into the ocean. **_

"So Bella what are you doing camped out on the side of the road for?" I asked

"Well I am on my way to Washington to live with my Dad. I left my mom and her new husband's house because they are newlyweds and I don't want to be a Debbie downer on their private life. So I was going to take a grey hound bus but it kind of left without me. Thought I'd try my luck with hitching it" She said

"Well I think its great that we found you. We are going to Washington too. We actually live in this small town Forks, no one ever heard about it" I knew this is where she was going and I heard Edward explain my vision to Esme and Carlisle at this point.

Esme looked really happy at this point. She knew we were all kind of isolated and the probable thought that Edward may have a mate! I am soooo going to enjoy this ride.

"What?! That's awesome I'm actually headed that way. My Dad is Chief Swan." She said with obvious joy

I knew Chief Swan. He was a kind man and he liked our family. Unlike his reservation friends who mentioned our being bad every time they got a chance.

"Well I guess its great we stopped for you. We are just coming from LA. I needed to restock some clothes for the winter season. Last year ruined all of my boots." I said. Even though I never wore my clothes more than once.

Looking at Bella's clothes I knew this was only me. The Led Zeppelin shirt she wore looked like she owned it for years and the Supernatural jacket looked relatively new in comparison. She wore some faded skinny jeans and old converse. I knew in that instant I would be dressing her from now on.

Edward chuckled at my train of thought _**"You might want to ask her about how she feels about being your Barbie Alice"**_ he said when he read my plans. I ignored him

"That's cool. I'm not really much of a shopper. I like to get clothes I feel comfortable in and don't deviate much from jeans and t-shirts." She probably saw the horror in my face because she laughed "Alice, I am not into fashion so don't look like at me like I just said the worst kind of blasphemy." But it felt like she kind of did.

"Well are you prepared for the Washington winter?" I knew she wasn't if she was coming from warmer weather. And I was going to work this into my advantage.

"Well no I don't but I probably will just pick something up in town. Or I could have my dad take me to a Wal-Mart or something" she said sheepishly

"Wal-Mart?! Nope Nope Nope Nope you are not getting stuff from there!" I said with utter distaste. My friend is not going to be wearing anything so pedestrian! I will not have it. While I'm sitting here I am taking a mental note of her possible sizes.

"Alice relax it's not sacrilege to go to that store." Esme chastised me for this.

What if this was all she could afford? I don't want her to feel bad? I'm already messing up. I try and fix the expression she made at my talking about Wal-Mart. "Well that Wal-Mart near us doesn't have many options. Maybe you would like to go to a bigger city with me to see what they have?"

"I would appreciate that. I have some savings for stuff like that and I would like to hit us some stores. I wouldn't want to subject my Dad to that kind of Hell. Im not a great shopper but my Dad is even worse." She chuckled.

"Okay then we will have an awesome time" I couldn't wait.

**Edward's point of view**

What the hell was she thinking? I see her just focusing on the girl.

While listening to their conversation I am now focusing on her sound instead of her smell. I is JUST tolerable for me at this point

We have been driving for a while longer while Alice and Bella talk about clothes. Bella just went along with Alice and answered and gave opinions whenever Alice allowed her to. She was happy to just listen it would seem. This is rare for a human.

Bella started to drift off into sleep and she looked so peaceful. Alice laid her head on her shoulder. Esme and Carlisle were in the front beaming. Esme liked to hear I may have a mate but also liked to be getting to know Bella through Alice _**this girl is special and is comfortable with vampires too! Yay!**_

Carlisle's thoughts were along the same lines.

This girl was going to be interesting. I cant wait to get to know her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's point view**

I'm confused. Where am I? My eyes don't want to open I'm just too comfortable sleeping. Living with newlyweds has been hard on my sleep. I slowly pry my eyes open to find my head on Alice's shoulder. She had her arms wrapped around me. I looked at her and smiled.

"Hey there sleepy head" Alice cooed

"Sorry for sleeping all over you. But wow that was some good sleep." I said with a stretch. Then I became aware that both Edward and his mom were looking at me too. Even Carlisle was staring at me through the mirror. Wow _awkward _

"No problem. I woke up just before you. If you saw the way I snuggled under you last night…hahaha needless to say your head was my pillow too" she said with a smirk

"I'm happy to be of service, since you guys did give me a free ride. Where are we by the way?" I said

"We are almost to Forks. It's Sunday morning." She said with a smile

"Crap! Can I borrow your phone to call my Dad?" I said a bit too loudly and with a smidge of panic. I did not want to worry Charlie any more than necessary

"Yeah sure. Edward give me your phone so Bella can call her Dad." She said with a smile

He handed it over with a small indulgent smile. He looks at me with a smile that said _**yeah I know she's crazy but you get used to it**_

I dial my Dad's number. I see while dialing it's almost eight o'clock but you would not have known it by the look of the sky. Nothing but cloudy skies and the ever present rain mist. I just hope he is awake and not too mad that I hadn't checked in yet.

Charlie answers a bit groggily "Hhhhhello"

"Hey Dad, it's me. I am going to be in Forks in about….." I cover the mouth piece and look at Alice. She mouths one hour "…one hour" I said

"Okay Bells. I will get dressed and run and pick something up for breakfast." he said with a stretch. "I'll see yah in a few then and its great your coming Bells. How was the bus ride? I didn't think they stopped in Forks."

Wow I had the guiltiest face in life on. I didn't want to tell him that I got a ride with unknown people. But then again they are nice and I was assured they weren't pervs. BUT I wasn't trying to get in trouble with him the first day back. So I lied.

"Yeah Dad I will probably be at your house before you even get back with your errands. They probably took pity on me and decided to let me off by the house on their way to Alaska. I did look kind of pitiful with my thin jacket in this arctic cold. Hahaha" I said with a swift tongue. Wow my lies have been getting good since I started high school. Damn it must be in the female DNA. But I do hate doing this to Charlie.

"Okay see you then Bells" he said and hung up.

I press click. I look straight at Carlisle "Carlisle as good as this ride has been I need to beat my Dad home can we make it to my Dad's house in an hour?" I said silently begging him.

"hahahaha I think we can get that done." He said with a chuckle

He hit seventy miles an hour and I was pushed back in my seat.

**Edward's point of View**

Watching Bella sleep was fun. She slept on a very happy Alice. I couldn't read Bella's mind but I didn't let my family in on that yet. I didn't notice at first which took me by surprise. I was more interested in what she was saying instead of thinking. While she talked with Alice I just listened to her story and then her even breath while sleeping. It almost felt like I was sleeping too, I sat there and just basked in her smell.

While she slept though I grew curious and wanted to know what she was dreaming about. I heard nothing. I tried harder because humans always thought something when they slept. But still nothing. It unnerved me. THIS WASN'T POSSIBLE! I am growing more and more nervous as my attempts failed.

When she woke up I tried again and nothing happened. Not even a whisper of a thought. I am angry now, the one person I wanted to read I couldn't. This leads me to the vision of me and her at the cafeteria table maybe we sat like that for a reason. Maybe it has to do with her smell. I have never smelled anything like this before. It is so sweet and floral at the same time.

I came to the conclusion she was not human. Simple as that. She couldn't be human because this was some kind of deviant smell that had me on edge when I paid too close attention to it.

She sat back when Carlisle drove faster. She looked like she was both worried and having fun at trying to trick her father. We all heard her lie and my parents heard her and they thought various things

_**Well it makes sense when you think about it…no father would be comfortable with their daughter hitch hiking**_

_**This stunt was dangerous for a human, lucky we picked her up**_

_**She could have been murdered if she was picked up by the wrong type of person**_

_**Wonder what made her leave this late at night?**_

_**Hahaha her mom was having sex and that's why she hasn't got any sleep! (**_of course that was Emmett's train of thought_**) **_

_**She is a threat and we shouldn't have picked her up. Wonder what made her run? Could it really just be about her mom being a newlywed? why is she so comfortable in a car full of vampires? Humans are supposed to not like to be near us my instinct and her she is sleeping in my wife's arms…mmhmm my wife's arms –**_I shut that door real quick before I got too much information

_**why is Alice so interested in this human? She needs to explain this cluster….**_god listening to Rosalie gives me a headache.

We were entering Forks with time to spare when we approached the chiefs house.

"Hey Bella there is only one school here in Forks so most likely we will have a class or two together, do you want to eat with us?" said Alice with a knowing smile. I saw Bella was going to be sitting with us Monday afternoon. That's all Alice saw and since she wanted to surprise herself she decided to look no further.

"Yeah that would be great! I know no one else besides you guys. And It would be cool to know the others in the car behind us." She said with a big smile.

Alice squealed with delight. I could see her going through multiple outfits for tomorrow. She wanted to have Bella be her best friend so she wanted things to be perfect. But she also wanted to play matchmaker as well. She was thinking about how sweet it would be for us to have me be complete.

She thought I was a mope. She thought that I was lonely. Was I? I don't think I was. I had hobbies! I wasn't some zombie like she thought I was! I'm a grown (well older) man and I could act how I wish. But I couldn't like and say I was completely against this scheming. I did want to find out what this girl is and what she is all about and if Alice's scheming did that than I couldn't say no.

"What grade are you guys in?" Bella said with a smile while pulling herself together before exiting the truck.

"Me and Edward are juniors. And Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett are seniors." Alice said with grace

"Cool beans, I'm a junior. So most likely we will have classes together because this is a REALLY small town." She said with a half-smile.

We Alice last night told her our cover story while Bella listened attentively. She seemed to be genuinely interested in how Carlisle and Esme adopted family and older children from the system and raised them. She didn't seem scandalized in some of us "dating" each other. She simply said "Hey you guys aint related so there is no need for me to comment" and she also muttered "Wow and I had to sneak out, lucky"

I didn't like where this sneak out comment lead me. Why was she sneaking out? To see some unknown guy? I was getting angry now and I didn't like it and I have no idea where it came from.

Bella climbed out the door and approached front doors and smiled a wide smile at Carlisle and made him think the happiest thoughts.

"Thank you for the ride and for not perving out on me. You guys are great!" she said with a laugh as she hugged him through the window. This caught him off guard and it did to everyone else. HUMANS NEVER INITIATE CONTACT WITH VAMPIRES. Instinct makes them not want to touch us.

She walked up to the steps of the house and sat down with her bag. She does look sweet with her brown reddish hair and brown eyes. She sat and just was happy to wait in the rain for her dad to get back and that was just endearing.

Carlisle didn't want to drive off and leave her there but we wanted to help with her cover story and he thought it was kind of sweet of her to lie and make her dad feel okay about her travels. _**Wow she's really nice. Haha and it's kind of like we are in cahoots with her and its fun! Edward I know you heard that but it was irresponsible what she did. I'm just enjoying the ride.**_

We drove to our home and unloaded the clothes while Alice went on and on about the girl we all would soon know better.

**Hey guys and gals and all those in-between. Thank you for reading! And Sam I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And feel free to mention anything that you may like to add. Or funny comments you would like to add. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's point of view**

I watched them drive off and smiled to myself. Wow that worked out better than I thought it would. Those were some cool people and I'm really lucky that they actually lived in this small town. I was not completely comfortable sitting on a wet front porch but I over looked that.

I know things with me and Charlie are not the best but I can deal with this. As a bonus I don't have to live with what felt like teenagers. My mom didn't exactly make me feel the best with coming in second to her new husband but I am going to move on and cool it with Charlie.

I heard something coming from up the road and saw Charlie driving a red pickup. To be honest I thought he would be driving his squad car. He got out the truck carrying two coffees and a white bag.

"Hey Bells welcome home" He said somewhat awkwardly

"Hey Dad thank you for all this" I said with a mumble. Yeah our communication skills really sucked.

He walked towards the front door and unlocked the front door as he held what looked like breakfast and dragged my bag behind him. He put my bag down in the hallway and the coffee on the kitchen table and approached me with a small smile.

"You look like you've grown since the last time I saw you" He said with a smidge of regret

"Yeah I think I grew over an inch in the last year." Yeah I'm lying to make him feel better. I have been the same height since I was fourteen.

"Well let me show you your room" he walked up the stairs and showed me the pink room that had a rocking chair, desk, book shelf and now a full size bed with purple duvet. Okay I wanted to just stand there for a moment and despair for him having a somewhat empty baby room in the middle of his house for all these years. Right then I solidify my goal in taking care of Charlie. I really need to take care of him. Then I must despair at this heinous color on the walls, I am not nor will I ever be a pink person.

"Thanks dad this is great! And I really couldn't have put together a full size bed in this limited time" I said in all honesty.

"Yeah I was thinking about picking you up a computer but I am really not that good with technology" he said as he was inching his way to the door.

"Thanks dad" I said "you know for all of this" I gestured to everything

"Hey… I wanted to…thank for giving this a shot" he said. Now it's getting to the awkward stage.

"So you got coffee and breakfast?" I said to lighten the mood

"Yeah I picked us up some donuts and pastries. Just something quick" He said while he led the way back down to the kitchen.

He thought this was breakfast? No I don't like this. As he was looking in the pastry bag I looked in the fridge to see nothing but take out containers and eggs. This wasn't going to go well with me. I loved to cook not only because my mom was crazy psycho in the kitchen but also because I loved to do stuff with my hands that turns out to be delicious.

"So dad what do you want to do today?" I said

"I don't know. We have to wait until tomorrow to do your school stuff and a game is on tonight. We can stay in and order some pizza?" he said while looking at the floor

"I could make us some dinner. If you want? We could watch the game too." I said as a compromise

"I don't have much here for a dinner. Shopping needs to be done." He said as an apology

"Hey just point me in the direction of a store and I will get what we need. Does steak sound good to you?" I only suggested steak because I know he will like it and also because he didn't know I was going to good a healthy dinner to surround it. "We can have a nice dinner prepared early and I could make us some quick egg sandwiches for right now."

"Yeah that sounds great! Here are your keys to your truck" he tossed the keys on the counter.

"What!" I said

"Yeah you are going to need and car and I bought it this morning from Billy." He said

I felt so overwhelmed at hearing this. My dad got me a truck and felt the urge to hug him and this is so rare that I would touch anyone. But I knew he was like me so I simple walked up to him and gave him half arm hug. And patted him on the back with the keys in my hand.

We parted and he said "I'm good for breakfast but that dinner sounds good Bells"

"Where is the nearest grocery store?" I said with a lump in my throat

"Just follow the main road and it will take you straight there. It will be on your right" he said while passing me a fifty

"I'll go get the stuff" I said.

I walked out the house and got in my new/old truck and I loved it as soon as I sat in it.

I followed the directions Charlie gave me and walked into this really small store and picked up the stuff for our dinner and more essentials that I just assumed he didn't have. I would tell him about getting more stuff for the house so I can cook.

I took all this stuff home and got to working on dinner while he was in the front room. It was noon now and I made me a quick sandwich while I put stuff away. This communal silence was good. I liked this environment. After I put the food away I put my clothes away and took a quick shower in the one minimal bathroom. I needed to get more clothes and smiled at what Alice would say at this. I really liked her she was kick ass. Even though she was a bit high strong I was cool with her happiness. I got my lap top out, and walked it down the stairs to the kitchen. I told Charlie I didn't need the desktop computer because I had my own already. He looked relieved.

We went through my tumblr and my pinterest while cooking. I used pinterest for the humor and food and tumblr to dedicate my addictive TV show fandoms. SPN WAS MY OBESSESSION! But like any other fan I am normal any other time just don't make me fan girl in public and I will be happy.

I sat next to Charlie and watch the basketball game. I am not a sports fan but it was just one way to kill time.

I finished cooking the steak and made vegetables and a small salad on the side and he seemed to love the food.

After dinner I cleaned up and gave dad my transcripts. I was prepared when I left my other house and was hoping for the best when it came to my plans.

I was beat I was actually looking forward to going to a new school. Yeah I already came to terms with me being the new kid and me also having to meet new people. I just hoped I could blend in. I already knew what it was to be on the outside. Apparently it was common knowledge that Marcus was sleeping with April. And when I found out I didn't see them in the actual action but I knew what was going to happen had I not gone to his house to see what he wanted to do that night. April and him had their own arrangement from what I heard and I guess people thought I was fine with it.

But people didn't realize is I was completely territorial about things. I know I can be aloof about things but when I am in a relationship I expect there to be exclusivity and when that covenant is broken well I get angry. My anger is what made me kick the shit out of April when she accused me of not satisfying Marcus the way I should have and then maybe she wouldn't have had to step in. while I do not condone fighting I did what I did because I snapped. But thanks to Jason, my real best friend, i got it on tape! And it's always on my phone because it gives be a quick laugh whenever I watch it.

Tomorrow I will actually know Alice and Edward. Thanks at start. Seeing Edward was going to be a treat. He looked cute but i don't think he really liked me but it would be nice to see him again.

**Okay guys this is for real I don't know if I want to keep Bella human or not! I need opinions. I don't want her to be fragile in my universe. What do you think?! And I don't mean her turning her into something else but her actually being something else before she got here. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bellas point of view**

When Charlie and I went to our separate rooms to sleep I finally got some peace in bed. As I lay there I settled in for the night and started listening. I heard the prayers and hardships of everyone on earth. I heard the shifters, vampires and good alike. The words that were said in threats to one another and the lovely words spoken between lovers were heard. That's when I heard the Cullen's… so it would seem that they were different, I was right.

I kept track of the balance on earth. My tattoos burned beneath my shirt as I used my powers more.

The tattoos were of the ancient language and symbols. They marked me because I was the guardian of this place. I am the person who has sworn and was upheld to protect the humans and those others who walk beside them. I have done this for eons and I loved it. This is what I was made to do. Even though this physical form is only 17 years old I retained my memories. I have been present in the lives of this land since man was created and the Great War raged. My brother opposed our father and fell. Lucifer unleashed a lot on this earth and I was chosen to protect it.

I hated having to use my powers all day every day. I feel the need to just live a life and I am allowed to have a life since I chose to be born in this body. I don't use it for my own gain….cough cough except when I hit April, Hey! I am still subject to feelings jeez. But I had to be responsible and being eons old I had a level head.

If only others knew my job. They would either thank or condemn me for this. But there needs to be balance. I am full proof of this. I am a full blooded angel and a full blooded demon. I am both heaven and hell on earth… and I willfully accepted both.

I spent my night listening and watching

**Edward point of view**

I couldn't sit still I sat at my piano most of the night just playing random songs that came to my head, then went hunting, then played chess with Alice and eventually I sat in my room and just listened to music. I wanted to see Bella.

Alice knew we were going to spend lunch with her so I only really needed to wait until then. But I'm anxious. But I kept this from my family and I didn't want them to worry about something I was in control of. I knew she smelled like my own personal heaven on earth but she also had a way in speech like…she was just too calm or not even affected.

When it was time to get ready for school I dressed and did my normal routine and didn't deviate from that at all. I stood by the Volvo and waited for my brothers and sisters to join me. Alice was the first to come and she was probably as excited as I am because she wanted a new friend. The others eventually came and we drove.

I heard Emmett mention her first _**this chick must be really interesting to get my family all worked up. Hearing her ask Carlisle about being a perv was classic and she had a pair on her. **_

Rosalie was thinking along the same likes only more harsh _**what is it with this little girl supposedly being friends with us? I don't think so. **_

Jasper was more worried _**this girl doesn't react the way she should. She could harm us if she gets too close. **_

We drove to the school as other students were filing in with their cars. We could see Bella and the Chief walking out of the building. She reached into a really old pick up and got her bag. She walked along with her dad to his squad car she smiled at him and said "I'll be fine dad. No worries. I don't think they will bite me" with a laugh

"Alright Bells have a good day" he said as he drove away.

She turned and saw Alice. At this point the parking lot was full and all the kids were watching this new girl with the chief. She yelled "Hey Alice!" she was excited to see Alice and this just shot Alice through the roof.

"Hey Bella! How are you doing?" Alice approached and was hugged by Bella. And it wasn't even Alice who initiated the hug. This moment is where Alice just got a new BFF.

"Good so far. I got some okay classes but for some reason her I need four years of gym. When my last school only needed two but I'll get over it." She said with a laugh.

All the kids that watched marveled in this conversation

_**She knows the Cullens?!**_

_**Who is that? And why is she hugging on a Cullen?**_

_**Why is my boyfriend starring at that new girl? Shes not that pretty.**_

Alice walked Bella over to us and made introductions.

"You already know Edward" Alice said

"Hey Edward hows it going?" She said with a smile.

"I'm good" wow that sounded lame.

"THIS is Jasper." Alice continued

"Hey! Alice talked a lot about you. You got yourself a great lady here." Bella said with a smirk.

"Yeah I really agree" Jasper said with a small smile

"You from the south?" Bella said

"Yeah" Jasper said taken aback by how she could have picked up the slight accent he couldn't hide.

"Cool Beans! My friend Jason is from Louisiana and he lets that 'yeah' slip every time" She said with a twinkle in her eye.

_**Wow okay this girl is growing on me **_Jasper said to me with a nod

"This is Emmett" Alice said

"Hey nice to meet you" said Bella

"Promise I'm not a perv" Said Emmett with a huge smile

Bella boomed a laugh that had a couple people turn their heads

"Hey! That was some needed information yesterday! And looking at you, I think you are just a giant teddy bear!" She said

_**Did she just compare me to a bear?! I am keeping her! **_He said just to himself

"And this is Rosalie"

"Hi nice to meet you, you got one funny guy here. Reminds me of a big kid" she said. Which was true.

"Yeah you can say that" Rosalie said reservedly. But she did see Bella was observant.

After all the introductions and having to wait for the doors to open we just talked about schedules than she just talked. Alice wanted to just ask her many questions but settled on clothes.

"So how are you doing with this breeze here?" Alice asked hoping for a way to give her clothes or to add more shopping to the list

"Not so good. The only coat I have is the one I have on and it's not up to this weather. I need to pick up a new one for this frigid weather. I'm only used to getting as cold as sixty in Arizona" she said

Alice squealed with delight "we have to go shopping!"

"You know what? Yeah I have too but I have no time until Saturday and I was thinking about borrowing one of Charlies coats until then" she said.

Alice was not having that. "Hey I have a coat from last year that will probably fit you, do you want it? whats your favorite color?" She was going to just buy her a new coat and play it off.

"Well I am really not that flashy and its probably blue right now. And you would do that?" She said happily. Wow she has no reservations about anything.

"Yes! You can come to the house and pick it up after school" she said with a perfect smile. Alice picked up her phone and texted Esme to get the coat from a store in Seattle. Esme was already on it.

"That's great yeah" she said.

They opened the doors and we started walking and she waited until Emmett passed her to start walking. Alice looked at her as they walked behind Rosalie and Emmett with me behind Alice.

Bella just said "He blocks the wind" and kept in step with Emmett until we reached the doors.

Emmett heard this and laughed his head off. "Glad to be of service"

We separated and she went with Alice to her first class.

Wow she was great I can't wait to speak with her more.

**Okay guys what do you think?! I gave you guys a hint with the SPN stuff. I wanted her to be both heaven and hell because I plan on her losing her temper soon so this will be great. I also have some thing brewing for that shopping trip. But the Cullens wont be in the dark for much longer about Bella and you'll see where this goes. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Edwards point of view**

I followed her throughout the day. She introduced herself in her classes and she sat next to Jessica who didn't like that she already knew us

I heard her begin their conversation "So you know the Cullens?" _**You already seem to be really close too! She even hugged Alice! **_

"hahaha yeah we go way back. I knew Carlisle first and then I met the others." She seemed to have a small smile. Well she was really telling the truth she did know him first. I chuckled to myself and Emmett heard her too from the next room

_**Wow Ed! She lies just like us. And its pretty cool she doesn't volunteer information **_he thought

"Oh did you know them when they were in Alaska?" She sensed something big

"You could say I know them in transit" Bella said effectively ending the conversation by listening to the teacher pointedly

Wow she again wasn't technically lying. She didn't say what we were doing or how she really met us. My brothers and sisters wanted to know what she would say when asked. Even Jasper was okay with the way she answered.

The bell rang and now it was time for lunch! I tried to walk at a normal speed so I don't look too eager. By the time I got there my siblings already were there. I grabbed an apple and a water and sat with them. Alice was excited to see Bella enter with Angela. Alice waved Bella down and she broke from Angela and walked towards us.

Alice met her half way. Bella hooked her arm around Alice's and this just made Alice happy beyond words. She sat Bella between us.

"Hey guys" Bella said with a smile

"Hey Bells" Emmett said. He wanted to give her a nickname. He got a blush out of her.

"Ugh not you too! My Dad says that too and fine teddy bear call me whatever" she said

Emmett liked that. _**She gave me a nickname! And it involves bears! I like her. I want to keep her. She completes me **_

Everyone said hello as well and she just sat there and ate a bagel.

Alice decided to pick up the conversation. "So Bella did you like your classes so far?"

She finished chewing and said "They are good. Just don't like all these introductions they are making me do. I mean come on in a school this small they probably heard me in the next room! And then there is gym final period!"

"Oh you are in my period!" Emmett said with a grin

"You want to be my support in there?" she said in a hurry

"No problem are you athletic?" he said with a smile

"Only if I HAVE to be" she told him

"Alright I got your back" He said with a smile.

"Cool beans. So whats up with you guys?" she said trying to make conversation.

Rosalie trying to gage her said "We were just talking about our Russian cousins. How fluent they are. Do you speak Russian?" _**lets see if shes so perfect**_

"Yeah I do." Bella said then she went into the next part of our conversation discussing her hatred of gym in perfect Russian.

"Can I stop speaking Russian or do you need me to prove it some more?" she said raising her eyebrow at Rosalie

_**Burn! **_

_**Ooooh she made Rosalie mad **_

_**That's what she gets for trying to show off! **_

I thought that was extraordinary for a girl to be bilingual but not only that but for it to be Russian.

Bella rolled up her sleeves in a nonchalant manner and showed us her forearms. She continues eating and talking with Jasper about her friend that is from the south too and was wondering if he was ever in Texas. But all of us focused on her arms. Going along each forearm was a tattoo of symbols that were in a thin line. There was a symbol on each wrist and the line started there and probably went up the rest of her arm.

"Unique tattoos" I said

"Oh thanks. I got them one night in the desert in Phoenix. That was one crazy night. Im not really looking forward to telling my dad about them though. My mom flipped but I got them when I was fourteen and can't really change it now." She said with a smile

"Haha well I like them but I don't think I got the nerve to get any." Vampires cant get tattoos

"Well they really don't hurt much. Only if you do them in tender areas. Those hurt like hell." She said knowingly

"You have more?" Alice said. "Do you like tattoos?"

"I may have a couple more…." She trailed off with a smile "But I actually like them and they are not an ex-boyfriends name, not a rose, no stars or a face. Just designs and I'll show you later."

Aice was all for this sharing.

Lunch was almost over and Alice asked Bella what her next class was.

"ummm….biology" she said looking at her schedule.

"Oh Edward has that too, why don't you take her?" she said

"Yeah I will take you." I said

"Cool lets go" She got up and grabbed my hand and said "Lets got and you lead the way because it's breezy" she pushed me ahead. I liked the way her hand felt in mind and it was gone too quick.

**Bellas point of view**

I'm going to have to tell them soon. Everything I said was true about when and where I got my tattoos. I just didn't say I passed out in the desert on my fourteenth birthday and ascended to my power and gain my tattoos. I got all my memories back and my break was over and I had to continue on in my duties. Since then I think I balanced being me and my duties really well.

I am not a delicate flower. The cold didn't have to bother me and I could just get what I wanted whenever I wanted it. Money I accumulated across the millennia I got access to and I can pretty much do unimaginable things but I refrain from that. I know and have seen people take advantage of these powers and I willingly ignore those urges. I like normality.

These vampires tried hard to control themselves and seem quite mature for their age. I wonder how old they are. I could find out on my own but I don't want to pry into their minds. I already felt they had extra gifts but didn't want to take that information. I want to be able to act normal. I had already known that Edward knew I smelled really good. I tried to reign it in and I guess he believed he was ignoring it. And I made my smell blend in with the others around me.

We went to the biology class and I collected my book. No introductions were needed and for that I would probably like this teacher.

We went to our desk because it would be that Edward is the only one in this class who didn't already have a partner and his table was empty besides him. We did some slides and when we finished early we just sat there.

"So what do you do for fun?" I asked just to break the ice

"I play music" He said looking directly at me

"Cool what kind?" I said

"Oh just classical and some of my own stuff. I play the piano mostly." He said

"Cool can I hear some?" I said. I liked him he was really calming. Damn I was developing a crush. NOOO!

"Yeah if you have enough time after school when you pick up the coat at my house." He said with a small smile

The class ended and I got through those and met some guy named Mike Newton. He was okay but he just was too familiar with me. I didn't like it when men did that. Be really attentive but they are really trying to ask you out at the same time.

We had gym together and he went right into trying to hook me into being his partner

"So you want to partner up?" he said happily

"Umm…" damn here was Emmett

"Hey! Bella you ready?!" Emmett called from across the way

"Sorry Mike I already have a partner." I walked towards him really fast

"Hey teddy bear took you long enough." I stood next to him

"Its cool Bellsy I wanted to watch you stress and give him false hope." He said

"that's cold man" I said with a laugh. It would seem that it was dodge ball day. Why father why?!

The class broke up in half and I stayed behind Emmett the entire time. I didn't like sports I don't engage in fights and participated in physical stuff when I REALLY had to. By the end of the class only me and Emmett were left on our team and mike was the only one on the other side. Emmett asked if I wanted to take the shot

"No you do it" I said with a whisper

Emmett threw the ball and got Mike in the leg.

"You won!" I said

"like there was a chance I was going to lose? Hahaha" he said as we walked to change

We met back up and he showed me where the office was so I can hand in my forms. Once I was done he led the way outside and from there we met his family.

"Hey guys" I said

"So Bella I will ride with you to show you where our house is." Said Alice

"Okay lets go" I say. We get in the car and drive. She talks about her day and so do I. I am just thinking what a friendly doctor and vampire coven do and how they live. Now I have to explain what I am too. This is going to be a long afternoon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Edwards point of view**

I drove to the house with Bella right behind me. It was distracting having to drive this way. I was trying to listen to her but also not hit anything in the process. I'm normally really good at driving but I am just loosing focus and I've only known this girl for a day. I have got to go for a run soon just to clear my head.

When we drive up to the house I can hear Esme and Carlisle get happier. We rarely get visitors of the human nature. They got prepared and Esme double checked the coat that was sitting in the kitchen, just to make sure it had no tags.

We all got out the cars and Bella said "This is exquisite"

Esme just got happier as she waited to greet us in the house. Alice lead Bella to the house as the rest of us followed. They were finishing up their conversation as we all filed in.

"Bella of course you remember my parent, Carlisle and Esme" Alice said

"Hey guys good to see you so soon." She said with a smile

"Hello Bella, how was your first day?" Carlisle said with a smile

"It was okay not too bad. But it seems I have to constantly repeat who I am the entire day and I find it hard to say that on the spot. Honestly who cares what my hobbies are?" she said a bit exasperated

_**She is hilarious. She really has a way with words. **_ Carlisle thought

"We found the coat Alice was telling you about earlier" Esme said as she let everyone to the kitchen

Esme seemed to have made some snacks. Sandwiches and fresh fruit were on the counter. She offered Bella some food as Alice was also trying to fit the coat to Bella. Bella took a square of cantaloupe and a grape and said around her eating "Wow this is a lot of last minute food"

That was confusing. Whats last minute food?

Esme asked first "Whats that?"

"You know for people who don't eat you sure did make a lot of food" Bella said while still chewing

That got everyone's attention. We all froze even Alice who was adjusting the coats hood. Did she know? How could she know? Maybe we are misunderstanding her? My families thoughts were along the same lines.

_**What? Does? That? Mean? **_

_**She knows? There is no way**_

_**We have done nothing she could gain suspicion from**_

_**Maybe this is just a misunderstanding**_

"Well of course we eat Bella" Carlisle said with a fake smile

"Dude I know a vampire when I see one. Pretty cool eye color though. What do you drink? Animals?" she said offhand.

This started WWIII in the house as everyone exclaimed and sort of rushed her with questions.

She held up her hands. "Hold up"

We backed away. It was obvious that we were making her uncomfortable. Even Rosalie was curious as to what lead this girl to know so much

"Look guys, I am not going to out you. I wasn't even going to bring it up but I was just surprised at all the food. For real what are you guys going to do with it when I leave?" she said

"Throw it away" Esme said stunned and saddened

It seems no one knew quite what to say or had any sort of filter

"How do you know about vampires?" I asked

"Oh because I'm not human" she said

The universe again did another turn.

"Lets take this conversation into the dining room" Carlisle said

"Can I take a sandwich?" Bella asked

"I'll make you a plate." Esme said

We all walked into the dining room and sat down. With her at one end and Carlisle on the other end. We waited for Esme to walk in and hand Bella her plate and she sat down next to Carlisle.

"Would you like to explain Bella?" Carlisle said

"Okay let's begin. Well I am not human to state first even though I look it. I have been on earth since the Great War and man's creation."

"What war?" Carlisle asked

"You know, the war between my brothers and sisters and the expulsion of Lucifer from heaven." she said slowly

"Right" said Carlisle who was in disbelief

"Yes so I've been guardian of this place since the end of the war and just recently decided to get a human experience and thus my current state." She said

I have no idea how to take this information. This is such a different explanation than I was expecting. Then again I was not expecting much.

Rosalie was furious for our conversation "YOU WANT US TO BELIEVE THIS? THIS IS CRAZINESS. SHE IS OBVIOUSLY LYING!"

"Do NOT call me a liar" Bella looked directly into Rosalie's face. Bella's eyes went completely red.

"Let me explain something to you. I am the balance keeping here on earth for heaven and hell. I protect and serve the people here. Do not misunderstand me I know half breeds that walk among everyone else here think that they are the things that control the night but believe me yous are not at the top of the food chain." She said

"What are half breeds?" Jasper asked

"Yous are. The current idea of vampires is just a delusion. Descended from one type of demon that used to exist on this plain." She said

"Used to?" Esme said

"Yes I killed it and others like it from spreading here on earth." She said

"So what are you?" Alice asked

"I am an angel and demon." She said

**Bellas point of view **

They were looking at me as if I cut off my own head and kept talking.

"Okay look in order to keep balance I need to be of both so that I favor none. I am an angel and hear the calls of prayers but I also am a demon that does on occasion sees the bad guys side. Bad things need to happen. That's just the way it has to be and that's where my demon comes in. Angels feel a vigilante need to not like bad things but God gives trials that humans must live through and these bad things must happen. I ensure that they happen but also are controlled."

Wow I sounded horrible

I looked at them and just waited.

"So why were you afraid of us what we picked you up?" Carlisle said

"One I am more worried about reactions of people. Yeah I wondered if yous were murderers and pervs. But notice how I still got in the car. Two I never have the right reaction as a human so I was screwed on that front." I said

"So can we see?" Alice said

"See what EXACTLY?" I hedged

"What you look like as an angel?" She said

Oh thank God that's what they wanted to see and not the other half.

"Ummm sure"

I let the glow of my grace shine and my celestial side come through and it felt peaceful. My grace slowed around me and I felt at home. I heard the voices of everyone on earth. The prayers of sinners and the call of the innocent were powerful and I reveled in sending them strength. I heard the call of support from those who needed help. I spread my wings out and they filled the room. I loved to fly and hadn't had a chance to fly in days. They stretched out and flexed their strength. My clothes changed into the long dress I wore that would both move with me and allow me to fight without hindrance. My tattoos warmed at my power and I soaked it up. When I was fully okay I opened my eyes to see them with dumb founded expressions.

I changed back quickly and just sat there.

"Okay so…." I lead with "any questions?'

Carlisle stood "That was amazing. I have many questions theologically"

"You are religious?" I asked

"I was raised in a religious household and I have many questions about the state of beings like us in this greater picture." He said

"Well you serve a purpose like everyone else and I can see why father likes to all so much." I said

I knew my father liked them because while inside my grace father did show that they had a good cause and their souls were clean and repentant.

"He knows of us?" Carlisle said

"Hahaha he knows of yous, yes. He knows all of his children." I said with a smile

"That's good?" He seemed a bit afraid

"Well yes its good the work yous are doing is good and your way of life is a really good alternative to the tradition way of life." I said

**Edwards point of view**

I had so many questions and the big one was the soul question. I wanted to know where, who and when. Everyone was on this sort of surreal thought process and no one knew how to take it.

"Look I am going to be normal and function as any normal human would and I think I've been here a bit longer then I planned. I have to make my dad dinner." She stood

"Okay let me take your plate" Esme said

Bella looked at her and smiled

"Come on guys I'm not crazy or weird, weirder then yous I mean." She said

"How about we all talk again tomorrow, not at school, after school?" she proposed

"Yes we would love that." Carlisle said with a smile.

_**An angel! My goodness **_

"Edward would you walk me out?" she said

I stood and followed her out of the house.

"Are you okay?" she asked me

Me? Why would she ask this?

"Yeah"

"Out of everyone here you're the one who still looks like I hit you with a shovel" she said lowly

"I think so." I said unsure

"Well if you need anything just pray for me" She said

"HaHa what do you mean?" I asked

"I hear prayers. All angels do. I will hear if you call" she said

I think I may have to call her soon. Wait! Did she just tell me to call her?! She metaphorically gave me her number! I broke out into the biggest grin ever as she was to her truck. When she turned I toned it down and waved.

Alice came running "your coat!"

"Oh thanks! I completely forgot." She said "See you tomorrow!"

She drove off with a loud truck. Me and Alice were just standing there stunned.

"What do you think?" I said

"I think I just got a really fabulous friend" she beamed

We walked inside just as everyone unfroze.

"So what do we do now?" Jasper asked

"Obviously she isn't going to tell anyone anything" I said

"I wonder how strong she is, did you see those wings?!" Emmett said excitedly

"We all did Emmett" Rosalie said with attitude

"That glow was euphoric" Esme said

"A true angel." Pondered Carlisle

"And demon" said Rosalie

"We are all demons, or demon babies" said Alice in protest. "So what if shes different if shes here and not against us she is our friend."

"How do we know that?" Rosalie yelled

"Well shes dating Edward" Alice said

_**WHAT?!**_

"WHAT?!" everyone but Alice was surprised

"I see that Edward and Bella will be dating. And …"

She saw a ceremony us together…a wedding…. It was spotty….me in a tux…Bella in a wedding dress. Then it was gone. That future was unsure but a possibility

"And maybe WIFE!" Alice yelled and danced in place

Universe flip again

**Okay guys what do you think? And how soon should Edward call? Remember that the first call must be made by the guy and it must be at the right time! And anyone got any suggestions about first date ideas or should I introduce Jacob early? But be warned I have a twist for Jacob as well. **


End file.
